Client computers on a network can be vulnerable and a target of a software-based threat, for example, malware (malicious code), such as a virus, Trojan, or a worm threat. When an infected device or computer is discovered on a network, one technique is to disconnect the device/computer from the network, or quarantine the computer within the network in order to prevent the spread of the threat among other machines present on the network. However, if the infected computer's administrative and IT (information technology) tasks are performed remotely within the organization or, for example, by a third party over a network connection, the remote administrator may be unable to perform the necessary recovery steps on the client computer due to its removal from the network.